


Morse Code

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, au - Chuck lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Herc is too busy to pay attention to Chuck, so Chuck does everything he can to distract him. Eventually Herc snaps and drags Chuck off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morse Code

Chuck understands that his dad's a busy guy these days - the Shatterdome won't run itself, even if it's on the verge of being decommissioned - but it's been too long without anything more than a quick kiss, and he's desperate. It isn't fair that he came back from the brink to find his way into Herc's arms, _finally_ , only to be told _I'm too busy right now, Chuck_ almost every day since.

He's tried several different tactics to get his dad to just put down whatever he's so busy with and pay attention, but nothing's worked. He even feigned illness, and Herc had come to see him for a few minutes before he'd kissed Chuck's brow and sent him off to medical.

Today Herc's at least out of his office, showing some PPDC guys around the almost empty bays, which means Chuck gets to see more of him, even if it is only in passing. Of course it's too tempting to resist when his dad finally makes it over to Striker, just to bend over to fasten a loose buckle on his boot and give Herc a perfect view of his arse. He straightens up at the soft clearing of a throat, and turns around.

"Sir," he says, looking Herc right in the eye. It gets him a raised brow, and he holds out his hand for the suits to shake, smiling all the while at his dad.

"My son can talk you through some of the adjustments we've been making to Striker's interface, most of them were his idea. Chuck?"

There's a note of pride that Chuck doesn't miss, but he has to fight not to scowl at being fobbed off _again_. Still, he gives the whole spiel and the suits seem reasonably impressed and Chuck wonders if it'll be enough to save this place and he's not sure if he even wants to stay here, really. Not if it means never having the time - or Herc never having the energy - to fully appreciate the relationship he's in. However fucked up the relationship may be.

When the group are ready to leave again, Chuck catches his dad's eye, taps his fingers against his thigh. And again, when Herc notices and looks.

Herc taps at the clipboard he's holding, and looks away. "Gentlemen, if you'd like to follow me, I think now's a good time to break for some lunch. We'll pick this up again in an hour."

+

Herc's back within ten minutes, and Chuck grins when he's caught up and pulled off to the back of the bay, the shadows Striker casts hiding them well enough.

"You little-" Herc doesn't finish, crushes his mouth against Chuck's and it's like feeding a starving man for both of them because they can't stop, _don't_ stop until it becomes necessary. Chuck's mouth aches when Herc pulls back, and there's a rough hand down his pants, on his ass, another on his hip. "You think I haven't missed this too?"

"I've been right here, dad."

"I'm just trying to save this place, even if you don't want to stay here. Plenty of others do."

Chuck bites his lip, an apology stuck in his throat. He wouldn't mean it, if he said it. He's sure he can be forgiven for being selfish, just this once. He looks at his dad's mouth, the freckle on his lower lip, and surges forward again, his tongue over Herc's tongue, his hands up beneath that _stupid_ annoying _sexy_ shirt, running warm and needy over solid, soft skin.

"Fuck me," he murmurs into the kiss, and Herc makes this awful, disappointed little sound and puts both of his hands on Chuck's face. Chuck pulls back, his eyes hot.

"Look at me, boy."

"Don't tell me there's no time. Not again."

Herc taps his thumb, a quiet rhythm against Chuck's cheek, and kisses his lips softly, just once. 

"Promise?"

Herc nods, stroking his fingers over Chuck's ear and into his hair, pulls him in for a too-brief hug. "I promise. No way in hell I'm going another night without. Three more hours, four at most, and you'd better have the bed warm."


End file.
